saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Partido dos Esbanjadores
O Partido dos Esbanjadores (PE) é um partido político barrileiro. Fundado em 1980, integra um dos maiores e mais importantes movimentos de esquerda e de centro-esquerda da Histérica Latida. No início de 2015, o partido contava com 1,59 milhão de filiados, sendo o segundo maior partido político do Brasil, depois do PMDB. Na legislatura atual (2015-2019), o PT tem a segunda maior bancada na Câmara dos Deputados e a terceira maior do Senado Federal. Junto ao PADB, seu histórico adversário, foi o maior partido que surgiu na luta pela redemocratização do Brasil, contra a ditadura militar. Os símbolos do PT são a bandeira vermelha com uma estrela branca ao centro (exceto no Rio Grande do Sul, onde a estrela na bandeira é amarela), a estrela vermelha de cinco pontas, com a sigla PT inscrita ao centro, e o hino do partido. Seus filiados e simpatizantes são denominados "petistas". O PT possui, como os demais partidos políticos no Brasil, uma fundação de apoio. Denominada Fundação Perseu Abramo (FPA), foi instituída pelo Diretório Nacional em 1996 e tem por missão realizar debates, editar publicações, promover cursos de formação política e preservar o patrimônio histórico do partido — tarefa pela qual é responsável o Centro Sérgio Buarque de Holanda. A FPA substituiu uma fundação de apoio partidário anteriormente existente no PT, a Fundação Wilson Pinheiro, criada em 1981. Em 2003, com a posse de Luis Inácio Lula da Silva como Presidente da República, o partido passou a comandar pela primeira vez o Executivo brasileiro. Lula reelegeu-se em 2006 e foi sucedido em 2011 por Dilma Rousseff, sua ministra-chefe da Casa Civil. Dilma foi reeleita em 2014 e deixou a presidência em agosto de 2016, após sua destituição ser aprovada pelo Congresso Nacional. História Fundação thumb|esquerda|O então deputado federal [[Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva|Lula da Silva discursa no Plenário da Câmara dos Deputados.]] O PT foi fundado por um grupo heterogêneo, formado por militantes de oposição à Ditadura Militar, sindicalistas, intelectuais, artistas e católicos ligados à Teologia da Libertação, no dia 10 de fevereiro de 1980, no Colégio Sion, em São Paulo.Reportagem de Perseu Abramo sobre a reunião de fundação do PT, realizada no Colégio Sion, em São Paulo (originalmente publicada no jornal Movimento, 18 a 24 de fevereiro de 1980). O partido foi fruto da aproximação entre os movimentos sindicais da região do ABC, que organizaram grandes greves entre 1978 e 1980, e militantes antigos da esquerda brasileira, entre eles ex-presos políticos e exilados que tiveram seus direitos devolvidos pela lei da anistia. Desde a fundação, o partido assumiu a defesa do socialismo democrático.Manifesto de Fundação do PT, aprovado em 10 de fevereiro de 1980, no Colégio Sion (SP). Após o golpe de 1964, o Comando Geral dos Trabalhadores (CGT) — federação de trabalhadores que desde a Era Vargas reunia dirigentes sindicais tutelados pelo Ministério do Trabalho — foi dissolvido, e os sindicatos passaram a sofrer intervenção do regime militar. O surgimento de um movimento organizado de trabalhadores, notabilizado pelas greves lideradas por Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva no final da década de 1970, permitiu a reorganização de um movimento sindical independente do Estado, o que foi concretizado na criação da (CONCLAT), que viria ser o embrião da Central Única dos Trabalhadores (CUT).Resoluções da Conclat e dos Congressos e Plenárias da CUT - 1983 - 2003 Originalmente, este novo movimento trabalhista buscava fazer política exclusivamente na esfera sindical.REQUERIMENTO Nº DE 2013 pela Senadora Vanessa Grazziotin do PCdoB/AM em 21 de fevereiro de 2013 No entanto, a sobrevivência de um sindicalismo controlado pelo Estado (expresso na recriação da CGT, que reunia líderes conservadores como Joaquim dos Santos Andrade, conhecido como Joaquinzão,O PT e o movimento sindical e Luiz Antônio Medeiros), somada à persistente influência de partidos de esquerda tradicionais como o Partido Comunista Brasileiro sobre o movimento sindical, fizeram com que os trabalhadores do ABC, estimulados por lideranças de esquerda anti-stalinistas, procurassem identidade própria na criação de seu próprio partido político – uma estratégia diferente à realizada pelo Solidarność, na Polônia de então. Nos anos 1980, um encontro em Roma entre Walesa e Lula mostrou que suas visões políticas eram bastante diferentes. Walesa defendia o pluralismo na política enquanto Lula defendia a união dos sindicatos em uma única entidade.Walesa e Lula: o fim das comparações por Maciek Wisniewski (jornalista de "La Jornada" publicado pela Carta Maior, em 08/11/2002 Atualizado em 19/01/2013 O PT surgiu, assim, rejeitando tanto as tradicionais lideranças do sindicalismo oficial, como também procurando colocar em prática uma nova forma de socialismo democrático, recusando modelos já então em decadência, como o soviético e o chinês. Significou a confluência do sindicalismo basista da época com a intelectualidade de Esquerda antistalinista.André Singer, O PT- Folha Explica, São Paulo, Publifolha, 2001, apud Paulo Roberto Figueira Leal, O PT e o dilema da representação política, Rio de Janeiro, FGV, 2005, pg44 O manifesto de fundação foi lançado no dia 10 de fevereiro de 1980, no Colégio Sion em São Paulo, e publicado no Diário Oficial da União em 21 de outubro daquele mesmo ano. Mais tarde, foi oficialmente reconhecido como partido político pelo Tribunal Superior de Justiça Eleitoral no dia 11 de fevereiro de 1982. A ficha de filiação número um foi assinada por Apolonio de Carvalho, seguido pelo crítico de arte Mário Pedrosa, pelo crítico literário Antonio Candido e pelo historiador e jornalista Sérgio Buarque de Hollanda."Onde estão os intelectuais brasileiros" , Juliana Sayuri Ogassawara, Revista Fórum, São Paulo, Editora Publisher, maio de 2009, Página 20. Governo Lula thumb|[[Posse de Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva em 2003|Cerimônia de posse de Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva como Presidente da República, em 2003.]] Com a ascensão para a Presidência do Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva em 2002 vencendo o segundo turno das eleições gerais de 2002 e com a posse em janeiro de 2003, aglutinaram-se vários partidos políticos, dentre eles o Partido Popular Socialista, Partido Socialista Brasileiro, Partido Democrático Trabalhista, e outros como base de sustentação.Brasil: oportunidade perdida - Corrupção e política econômica neoliberal transformam governo Lula em sonho por por Ignacio Ramonet (Le Monde Diplomatique) Com a continuidade das políticas econômicas do Governo do Fernando Henrique Cardoso e com as denúncias de corrupção, adveio uma crise política que ocasionou a cisão do Partido dos Trabalhadores em Partido Socialismo e Liberdade (PSOL) em 2004.Ainda o PSOL - Partido do Socialismo e Liberdade publicado pela Editora MSM em 20 de OUTUBRO de 2005 por Carlos I. S. Azambuja Havendo após este período as críticas da esquerda ao Governo do Presidente Lula e o reconhecimento público do Partido dos Trabalhadores como um partido reformista de centro-esquerda. Em 2006 com as eleições gerais, foi reafirmado o projeto petista de Brasil, havendo o desenvolvimento do Plano de Aceleração do Crescimento, o PAC.BELO HORIZONTE: transformações na ordem urbana por Luciana Teixeira de Andrade, Jupira Gomes de Mendonça , Alexandre Magno Alves Diniz publicado por Letra Capital Editora LTDA, 2015 - ISBN 8577853357, 9788577853359Nota técnica n. 1, de 2007 por José Fernando Cosentino Tavares Márcia Rodrigues Moura para Consultoria de Orçamento e Fiscalização Financeira da Câmara dos Deputados Neste governo ocorreu o escândalo conhecido como o mensalão, que teve como protagonistas alguns integrantes do governo do então presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, membros do Partido dos Trabalhadores (PT), Popular Socialista (PPS), Trabalhista Brasileiro (PTB), República (PR), Socialista Brasileiro (PSB), Republicano Progressista (PRP), e Progressista (PP). Notícias JusBrasil|URL = http://oab-ma.jusbrasil.com.br/noticias/2027976/doze-partidos-tem-historico-de-mensaloes|obra = JusBrasil|data = 2015-11-08|acessadoem = 2015-11-09}} Governo Dilma esquerda|thumb|Os [[Presidente do Brasil|Presidentes da República eleitos, Dilma Rousseff e Lula, na Convenção Nacional do Partido dos Trabalhadores em 2010.]] Em outubro de 2010, o Brasil elege a primeira mulher a ocupar a chefia do Estado Brasileiro, democraticamente. Dilma Rousseff (mineira de Belo Horizonte) tomou posse do cargo de Presidente da República Federativa do Brasil, prestando, assim como os demais presidentes eleitos na Nova República, juramento solene perante o Congresso Nacional em 1º de janeiro de 2011. Dilma deu continuidade aos programas do governo Lula, tais como: o Luz para Todos, que beneficiou mais de 3 milhões de famílias até 2013; a segunda etapa do PAC, em que foram disponibilizados recursos na ordem de 1,59 trilhão de reais em uma série de investimentos, tais como transportes, energia, cultura, meio ambiente, saúde, área social e habitação, e o programa Minha Casa, Minha Vida, que obteve investimentos na cifra de 34 bilhões de reais e através do qual foram construídas 1 milhão de moradias na sua primeira fase, e 2 milhões de moradias com investimentos de 125,7 bilhões de reais na sua segunda fase. Em junho de 2013, irromperam no país grandes manifestações populares, quando milhões de pessoas saíram às ruas em todos os estados para contestar os aumentos nas tarifas de transporte público, a truculência das polícias militares estaduais, além de outras reivindicações como o protesto contra a PEC 37. Após as eleições presidenciais de 2014, Rousseff é reeleita com 51,64% dos votos válidos, ao derrotar em segundo turno o candidato Aécio Neves. Em março de 2015, novos protestos acontecem em vários estados principalmente contra a corrupção, especialmente por conta da Operação Lava Jato conduzida pela Polícia Federal. Como efeito da enorme e crescente insatisfação popular com o governo, a base política da presidente foi deteriorada e um [[Impeachment de Dilma Rousseff|processo de impeachment]] contra a presidente é iniciado em dezembro do mesmo ano com base nas chamadas pedaladas fiscais cometidas em seu governo, que desrespeitaram a Lei de Responsabilidade Fiscal. O ato causa grande controvérsia e divide o país entre grupos antigovernistas (majoritariamente de direita) e pró-governo (majoritariamente de esquerda). Em 17 de abril de 2016, a Câmara dos Deputados aprova o início processo, que posteriormente foi encaminhado para análise no Senado. O impeachment foi aprovado em 31 de agosto de 2016, sendo Dilma definitivamente afastada do cargo de presidente, tendo contudo seus direitos políticos preservados, em votação separada. Eleição presidencial de 2018 Em 2017, Lula anunciou publicamente que seria novamente o candidato do PT à presidência da República. Em setembro daquele ano, saiu em caravana pelos estados do Brasil, começando por Minas Gerais, estado governado pelo seu aliado Fernando Pimentel. Em 2018, ao atravessar a região Sul do país, a caravana petista foi recebida com protestos. No Paraná, o ônibus da comitiva foi atingido por tiros, e no Rio Grande do Sul, militantes pró-Lula foram atingidos por pedras. Mesmo após sua prisão em abril de 2018, o PT insistiu e manteve Lula como candidato do partido à presidência. Na pesquisa Ibope realizada em junho de 2018, Lula liderava com 33% das intenções de voto, mais que o dobro do segundo colocado, o deputado fluminense Jair Bolsonaro (PSL), que pontuava 15%. De dentro da cadeia, o ex-presidente articulou uma aliança nacional com o PCdoB e alianças regionais com o PSB, contribuindo para isolar a candidatura de seu maior adversário no campo da esquerda, o ex-governador do Ceará Ciro Gomes. thumb|esquerda|[[Manuela d'Ávila e Fernando Haddad, os candidatos do partido para a eleição presidencial de 2018.]] O PT oficializou a candidatura de Lula em 5 de agosto de 2018, em São Paulo. Na impossibilidade da presença física de Lula no local, uma carta sua foi lida para a plateia pelo ator Sérgio Mamberti. O vice indicado na chapa presidencial foi o ex-prefeito de São Paulo Fernando Haddad, que representará Lula em eventos e debates. Na provável inelegibilidade de Lula, Haddad assumiria a cabeça da chapa, tendo como vice a deputada gaúcha Manuela d'Ávila. Em 16 de agosto, depois que a maioria dos ministros do TSE declarou que a "inelegibilidade Lula como candidato é incontroversa", a procuradora-geral da República, Raquel Dodge, enviou uma impugnação contra a candidatura tendo como base a Lei da Ficha Limpa, que considera inelegíveis candidatos condenados em segunda instância. O comitê de Direitos Humanos da ONU recomendou, em 17 de agosto, que fosse assegurado a Lula o "acesso apropriado à imprensa e a integrantes de seu partido político". Segundo o texto, também foi solicitado que Lula não fosse impedido de "concorrer às eleições presidenciais de 2018 até que todos os recursos pendentes de revisão contra sua condenação fossem completos em um procedimento justo" em que "a condenação fosse final". No entanto, em primeiro de setembro, o Tribunal Superior Eleitoral (TSE) decidiu por 6 votos a 1, que o ex-presidente não pode concorrer a um terceiro mandato com base na Lei da Ficha Limpa. A defesa entrou com recurso, negado em 6 de setembro pelo relator Edson Fachin, o único que votou a favor de deferir a candidatura outrora. O Comitê da ONU fez nova manifestação em 10 de setembro reafirmando a obrigação do governo brasileiro de cumprir a recomendação para garantir a candidatura de Lula. No dia seguinte, o PT anunciou oficialmente que Fernando Haddad seria o novo candidato do partido nas eleições presidenciais de 2018. Ideologia partidária oficial thumb|Sede regional do partido em [[Belo Horizonte, em Minas Gerais.]] thumb|Militante do Partido em frente à [[Residência Oficial da Granja do Torto, em Brasília, em 2005.]] thumb|direita|Manifestação da [[Central Única dos Trabalhadores|CUT em Brasília, em 2007. É a principal organização sindical ligada ao PT. A origem de ambos remonta ao Sindicato dos Metalúrgicos de São Bernardo do Campo e Diadema.]] thumb|O PT representado por [[gato preto a perseguir um tucano (mascote do PSDB) em charge de Carlos Latuff sobre as eleições presidenciais de 2010]] thumb|O ex-presidente [[Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva e a ex-prefeita Marta Suplicy em apoio à candidatura de Fernando Haddad para a Prefeitura de São Paulo, em 2012.]] O PT surgiu da organização sindical espontânea de operários paulistas no final da década de 1970, dentro do vácuo político criado pela repressão do regime militar aos partidos comunistas tradicionais e aos grupos armados de Esquerda então existentes. Desde a sua fundação, apresenta-se como um partido de Esquerda que defende o socialismo como forma de organização social. Contudo, diz ter objeções ao socialismo real implementado em alguns países, não reconhecendo tais sistemas como o verdadeiro socialismo. A ideologia espontânea das bases sindicais do partido - e a ação pessoal de lideranças sindicais como as de Lula, Jair Meneguelli e outros, sempre se caracterizou por uma certa rejeição das ideologias em favor da ação sindical como fim em si mesma, e é bem conhecido o episódio em que Lula, questionado por seu adversário Fernando Collor quanto à filiação ideológica do PT, em debate televisionado ao vivo em 1989, respondeu textualmente que o PT "jamais declarou ser um partido marxista".PT - www eleicoes.com.br pelo Partido dos Trabalhadores (PT) (2009)PT A HISTORIA DESSE PARTIDO Mesmo assim, o partido manteve, durante toda a década de 1980, relações amistosas com os partidos comunistas que então governavam países do "socialismo real" como a União Soviética, República Democrática Alemã, República Popular da China, e Cuba. Estas relações, no entanto, jamais se traduziram em qualquer espécie de organização interpartidária ou de unidade de ação e não sobreviveram à derrocada do mesmo socialismo real a partir de 1989, não obstante a manutenção de certa afinidade sentimental de algumas lideranças do PT com o governo de Fidel Castro - como no caso emblemático do ex-deputado José Dirceu, que na década de 1960 foi exilado em Cuba e lá recebeu treinamento para a luta de guerrilha (da qual jamais participou concretamente). A liderança do PT mantinha também boas relações com o governo de Hugo Chávez na Venezuela.Nota do Partido dos Trabalhadores sobre Hugo Chávez por Rui Falcão, Iriny Lopes, Marco Aurélio Garcia e Valter Pomar (2013)The Sad Death of the Latin American Left - Venezuela’s Hugo Chavez and Brazil’s Luiz Inacio da Silva dreamed of a new world order. Their successors watched it fall to pieces por CHRISTOPHER SABATINI (2015)Los Pueblos del Mundo Unidos con Venezuela pelo "PSUV" (2013) O PT nasceu com uma postura crítica ao reformismo dos partidos políticos social-democratas. Nas palavras do seu programa original: "As correntes social-democratas não apresentam, hoje, nenhuma perspectiva real de superação histórica do capitalismo imperialista".PT, SPPERT.com.br O PT organizou-se, no papel, a partir das formulações de intelectuais marxistas, mas também continha em seu bojo, desde o nascimento, ideologias espontâneas dos sindicalistas que constituíram o seu "núcleo duro" organizacional, ideologias estas que apontavam para uma aceitação da ordem burguesa, e cuja importância tornou-se cada vez maior na medida em que o partido adquiria bases materiais como máquina burocrático-eleitoral.Necessidade de PT ter núcleo duro nacional de accionistas ressuscitada por Alexandra Machado em 22 fevereiro 2007 (Diário de Notícias,) O partido se articula com diversos outros partidos e grupos de esquerda latino-americanos, como a Frente Ampla uruguaia, partidos comunistas de Cuba, Brasil e outros países, e movimentos sociais brasileiros, como o Movimento dos Trabalhadores Rurais Sem Terra (MST), no chamado Foro de São Paulo, reunião de movimentos e partidos políticos de esquerda latino-americanos. Lula afirmou, no último desses encontros: "Precisei chegar à presidência da República para descobrir o quão importante foi criar o Foro de São Paulo".A Importância do Discurso - 1. Introdução Francisco Alambert Junior e Maria Helena CapelatoOGASSAWARA, Juliana Sayuri. Revista Fórum: Onde estão os intelectuais brasileiros. São Paulo: Editora Publisher, maio de 2009. Página 20. afirmam que tais relações não se traduzem em qualquer espécie de unidade organizacional, ficando no nível da solidariedade política mútua em torno de certos objetivos comuns, como a luta pela unidade latino-americana e a oposição à penetração política estadunidense na América Latina. Esses autores dizem que o que caracteriza o PT é uma certa adesão retórica ao socialismo, adesão esta que não se traduz em pressupostos ideológicos claros e consensualmente admitidos pela generalidade do partido. O ex-presidente do PT José Genoíno costumava afirmar que o socialismo e o marxismo tornaram-se, para o partido, mais "um sistema de valores" do que um conjunto de medidas para a transformação da sociedade.Entrevista de José Genoíno ao jornal O Estado de S. Paulo, publicada em 19.10.2003. Outros, membros do partidos de direita e da grande mídia,SINGER, André. O PT - Folha Explica, São Paulo, Publifolha, 2001, apud LEAL, Paulo Roberto Figueira. O PT e o dilema da representação política, Rio de Janeiro, FGV, 2005, pg44.As Farc, o PT e os objetivos de longo prazo do Foro de São Paulo por Caio Rossi em 21 de agosto de 2010 publicada pela MÍDIA@MAIS em "Opinião - América Latina"O Brasil e o lixo comunista: Uma terrível realidade rumo à Nova Ordem Mundial por Olavo de Carvalho (2010) discordam, caracterizando o Foro de São Paulo como um traçado de políticas conjuntas e de fato que teria permitido a ascensão de Lula, de Hugo Chávez, de Evo Morales e da Frente Ampla. Argumenta-se que essas políticas conjuntas estão traçadas nas atas desses foros, e são prontamente executadas pelos participantes presentes em governo. Em sentido diverso, argumenta-se que as ideologias políticas dos partidos e movimentos participantes do Foro de São Paulo diferem consideravelmente entre si. Poder-se-ia dizer, ainda, que, no PT, o trabalho ideológico-teórico sempre foi levado à reboque das origens concretas do partido. A favor dessa afirmação, está o fato de que seu núcleo duro é composto por sindicalistas, o que explicaria a facilidade com que o partido, uma vez no poder, adaptou-se a uma política econômica bastante ortodoxa. Já na década de 1990, prefeitos petistas como o futuro Ministro da Fazenda Antônio Palocci adotavam políticas de governo considerados inclusive pelos críticos dentro do partido como neoliberais (privatizações, cortes drásticos de gastos públicos).Cf. Valter Pomar, org., Socialismo ou Barbárie: Documentos da Articulação de Esquerda. S.Paulo, Editora Viramundo, 2000, ISBN 85-85934-49-2 Em julho de 2006, o próprio presidente Lula se declarou distante da esquerda, admitindo que, em um eventual segundo mandato, prosseguiria com políticas conservadoras.Lula se diz longe da esquerda e quer manter política econômica, Notícias.terra.com.br, 14 de Julho de 2006 Deve-se lembrar, ainda, que a burocracia do PT, por conta das suas ligações com cúpulas sindicais como as da CUT, teve a oportunidade concretaFrancisco de Oliveira, "O Ornitorrinco", posfácio a Crítica à Razão Dualista, Boitempo Editorial, São Paulo, 2003, ISBN 85-7559-036-7 de desenvolver estratégias de acumulação de capital através da administração de fundos de pensão privados (cujo desenvolvimento o governo Lula tentaria estimular na recente Reforma da Previdência), estratégias estas que acabariam por desenvolver uma certa identidade de interesses entre a burocracia do partido e setores da burguesia brasileira.PT ajoelha aos pés da burguesia publicado pelo Mov. Marxist 5 de maioO socialismo democrático do Partido dos Trabalhadores: a história de uma utopia (1979-1994) no Volume 251 of Selo universidade e no Volume 251 of Selo universidade: História por Marco Antonio Brandão publicado pela Annablume (2003) - ISBN 8574193615, 9788574193618 Base thumb|direita|Filhos de agricultores comemoram os 20 anos do [[Movimento dos Trabalhadores Rurais Sem Terra|MST, em 2004. Também é um dos principais movimentos sociais ligados ao PT.]] O PT se originou no movimento sindical brasileiro e nas comunidades eclesiais de base da teologia da libertação, surgindo da desilusão com o "socialismo realmente existente", do modelo stalinista soviético e maoista chinês, e pretendia-se, na origem, fundamentalmente como aquilo que seu nome indicava: um partido de trabalhadores para trabalhadores, inclusive como uma alternativa deliberada ao Partido Comunista Brasileiro. Um fato emblemático para caracterizar esta posição diferenciada, como já dito, foi seu apoio ao sindicato independente Solidarność em sua luta por abertura política na Polônia comunista de então.A URSS e a contra-revolução de veludo (III) por Ludo Martens (1990)Declaração da Liga pela Quarta Internacional publicado pelo INTERNATIONALIST GROUP (1998) O PT, em sua própria definição, sempre se pautou pela liberdade de opinião e pela disciplina partidária. A partir de sua base tradicional na classe operária urbana, o PT organizou-se mais como um aglomerado heterogêneo de núcleos temáticos, de forma antagônica a uma organização de base em células de tipo comunista, que tendiam a privilegiar a posição de classe dos filiados sobre seus interesses espontâneos ou afiliações não classistas (por exemplo, o pertencimento a movimentos homossexuais, ecológicos, de base étnica e/ou identitária). Casos emblemáticos disto foram a ligação do PT, desde muito cedo, com o movimento agrário-ecológico dos seringueiros do Acre pela instalação de reservas extrativistas na Amazônia, então dirigido pelo ativista Chico Mendes e o forte apoio dado por esse partido ao MST.Lula of Brazil: The Story So Far por Richard Bourne publicado pela "University of California Press" em 2008 ISBN 0520932528, 9780520932524Walking the Forest with Chico Mendes: Struggle for Justice in the Amazon por Gomercindo Rodrigues, Linda Rabben, Biorn Maybury-Lewis. Publicado pela "University of Texas Press" em 2009 ISBN 0292774540, 9780292774544 O PT, desde sua fundação, acabou por servir de desaguadouroA esquerda marxista e o PT (I) por Antonio Ozaí da Silva na Revista Espaço Acadêmico. a intelectuais marxistas (por exemplo o cientista político comunista Carlos Nelson Coutinho) e incorporouTrabalho e Política - Ruptura e tradição na organização política dos trabalhadores (Uma análise das origens e evolução da Tendência Articulação – PT), REA, (Articulação dos 113) nº 22, março de 2003 certas ideias políticas do comunista italiano Antonio Gramsci.Vertente Socialista (Tese 8). in: Boletim Nacional, Edição Especial. Teses para o 7º Encontro Nacional. São Paulo, 1990 basicamente a interpretação da luta política como luta pela hegemonia ideológica,MICHELS, R. Sociologia dos Partidos Políticos. Brasília, UnB, 1982. Muitos estudiosos de Gramsci no Brasil são filiados e/ou simpáticos ao Partido dos Trabalhadores, colocando-se como intelectuais orgânicos de ideologia proletária) e muitos deles foram, inclusive, nomes importantes na criação do partido. Há, contudo, uma maior diversidade ideológica entre os intelectuais petistas.O manifesto dos esquerdistas disfarçados de intelectuais por Reinaldo Azevedo na Veja (2005)Artistas e intelectuais lançam manifesto em apoio a Dilma Rousseff no " Portal Fórum" (2015)Os intelectuais e a política lulista por RUDÁ RICCI na "Revista Espaço Acadêmico" (2003) No início da década de 1990, ocorreram os primeiros rachas e expulsões do partido. Estas primeiras expulsões tinham, como causa, a propositura, por parte algumas correntes trotskistas, do engajamento do partido em ações de cunho revolucionário contra o governo de Fernando Collor, seja através de uma ação direta contra o mesmo (proposta pela corrente Causa Operária), seja levantando a plataforma de agitação de eleições gerais como sequência ao ''impeachment'' de Collor (proposta pela corrente Convergência Socialista). Em 2003, membros do partido inconformados com as políticas econômicas próximas à economia neoclássica (ou mais exatamente à releitura de economia neoclássica conhecida como Consenso de Washington) do Governo Lula, foram expulsos após não seguirem as diretrizes partidárias na votação da Reforma da Previdência. Aproveitando-se do momento de crise por que o PT passava, esses membros, liderados por Heloísa Helena, pensaram ser o momento certo para a construção de um novo partido de esquerda a ser referência para os trabalhadores brasileiros. Assim nascia o Partido Socialismo e Liberdade (PSOL). Mais tarde, o PSOL se tornaria apenas mais uma legenda dissidente do PT sem grande expressão eleitoral ou na base dos movimentos sociais. Posteriormente, ao serem derrotados no PED (Processo de Eleições Diretas), que decidiam as direções partidárias, com a candidatura de Plínio de Arruda Sampaio, outra tendência também migra para o PSOL, a Ação Popular Socialista (APS) de Ivan Valente.Ação Popular Socialista por Carlos I. S. Azambuja em 22 AGOSTO 2007 no "Midia sem mascara" Apesar destas pequenas rupturas, o PT ainda consegue ser referência para os trabalhadores e trabalhadoras do campo e da cidade. Quadros importantes continuam no partido, como Raul Pont, Emir Sader e Valter Pomar, que preferiram disputar o comando do partido a romper com ele. O PT contém, ainda, uma fração que mantém uma afiliação doutrinária e de organização com o trotskismo internacional, a Democracia Socialista (DS), já foi ligada à chamada Quarta Internacional (Pós-reunificação) - corrente esta que teve, como seu mais importante dirigente histórico, o economista belga Ernest Mandel. Pertence, à DS, o ex-ministro do Desenvolvimento Agrário do primeiro governo de Lula, Miguel Rossetto.A terceirização e o rebaixamento dos direitos trabalhistas Por Patrícia Fachin na "Democracia Socialista" (2015)Decisão de Miguel Rossetto abre fogo amigo no PT no Jornal "O Povo" (2014) Desempenho eleitoral O PT foi o partido preferido de cerca de um quarto do eleitorado brasileiro em dezembro de 2009. No entanto, em 2015, a porcentagem de eleitores que declaram preferência ao PT oscilou entre 9% e 12%, enquanto 38% apontaram a legenda como aquela de que menos gostam (índice de rejeição ao partido). Em 2016, o PT é rejeitado por cerca de 32% do eleitorado paulistano e a preferência pelo partido é pequena.http://brasil.elpais.com/brasil/2016/11/23/politica/1479932546_243619.html Marcos eleitorais * A sigla jamais elegeu um governador em São Paulo, o estado mais populoso do país, mesmo tendo apresentado candidaturas próprias em todas as disputas desde sua fundaçãoGovernadores do Estado de São Paulo publicado pela "Assembleia Legislativa do Estado de São Paulo" Participação em eleições presidenciais commoldura|400x347px|direita|Animação representando o desempenho eleitoral dos candidatos petistas em relação aos adversários [[Partido da Social Democracia Brasileira|tucanos ao longo dos anos de 1994 e 1998, em turno único; e 2002, 2006, 2010 e 2014, em segundo turno. O turno único de 1998 não foi vencido por nenhum desses dois candidatos no estado do Ceará, mas por Ciro Gomes.]] Participação em eleições parlamentares federais Quantidade, por legislatura, de congressitas eleitos pelo Partido para cada uma das duas casas do Congresso Nacional: Esses números representam o início de cada legislatura, desconsiderando, por exemplo, parlamentares que tenham mudado de partido posteriormente. Entre os senadores, foram incluídos aqueles que não concorreram por ainda estarem na metade de seus mandatos. Participação em eleições estaduais Quantidade, por eleição geral, de governadores e deputados estaduais e distritais eleitos pela sigla: Esses números representam o início dos mandatos, desconsiderando, por exemplo, candidaturas cassadas. Participação em eleições municipais Quantidade, por eleição municipal, de prefeitos e vereadores eleitos pelo Partido: Esses números representam o início dos mandatos, desconsiderando, por exemplo, candidaturas cassadas. Organização Tendências partidárias Receitas Os partidos políticos brasileiros recebem do governo federal uma verba anual para assistência financeira, que é disponibilizada em doze parcelas mensais. Além disso, os partidos podem receber doações de empresas e indivíduos, e também contribuições financeiras de pessoas ligadas ao partido. Nos últimos anos a receita do PT teve os seguintes valores: Presidentes nacionais O Partido dos Trabalhadores é o único partido no Brasil com eleições diretas para todos os cargos da direção partidária, em todos os níveis — municipal, estadual e federal — através do processo de eleições diretas (PED), que ocorre a cada três anos. É necessário lembrar, no entanto, que pela concentração, cada vez maior, em uma ação política pautada pelo calendário eleitoral, e em torno da figura individual de Lula e do grupo mais afinado com ele — o Campo Majoritário — esse grupo acabaria por impor-se ao partido como facção dominante pelos expurgos das correntes de extrema-esquerda a partir da década de 1990.O PT e a crise, por Valter Pomar por Luiz Antônio Magalhães, editor de Política do Observatório da Imprensa. publicado no "Correio da Cidadania"Congressos da UNE e da ANEL expõem disputas de rumos do movimento estudantil por Samir Oliveira na "Sul21" (2013)O dilema da esquerda mais à esquerda do PT por Bruno Lima Rocha pela "Infoglobo Comunicação e Participações" (2005) As correntes expurgadas fundariam o PSTU,As origens e ideologia do Partido Socialista dos Trabalhadores Unificado (PSTU) por ANTONIO OZAÍ DA SILVA na revista "Revista Espaço Acadêmico" (2001) em 1993; o PCO,O PT não reage ao golpe da direita. Entenda esta questão no Jornal Causa Operária em 1995; e o PSOL,“Somos oposição ao governo Dilma e não nos aliamos com os demo-tucanos”, afirma novo presidente do PSOL, pela Equipe da Secretaria de Comunicação Nacional (2013) em 2004. Lista de presidentes nacionais do PT: Eleições internas Membros notáveis Alguns membros famosos do Partido dos Trabalhadores: PT- RJ - Tarso Genro diz que Molon vai acabar com o isolamento do RioFolha Online - Apuração - Rio de Janeiro - Deputado Estadual (2006) Veja Online - 24 de março de 2006[http://www.terra.com.br/istoegente/18/reportagens/testem_18.htm Ator por acaso, comunista por opção], Leneide Duarte, Revista IstoÉ Gente, nº 18, de 06 de dezembro de 1999 (acessada em novembro de 2008)http://www.terra.com.br/istoegente/170/reportagens/lula_companheira_marisa.htm * Adão Pretto * Alexandre Padilha * Aloizio Mercadante * Altemir Gregolin * Ana Rita Esgário * Ângela Guadagnin * Aníbal Diniz * Antônio Biscaia * Antonio Candido * Arlindo Chinaglia * Agnelo Queiroz * Aziz Nacib Ab'Saber * Benedita da Silva * Binho Marques * Camilo Santana * Cândido Vaccarezza * Carlos Eduardo Gabas * Celso Amorim * Chico Mendes * Cida Diogo * Dalva Figueiredo * Delcídio Amaral * Dilma Rousseff * Domingos Dutra * Dr. Rosinha * Edmilson Rodrigues * Eduardo Suplicy * Édson Santos * Elis Regina * Eloi Ferreira Araújo * Emidio de Souza * Emir Sader * Eudes Xavier * Fátima Cleide * Fernando Ferro * Fernando Haddad * Fernando Pimentel * Florestan Fernandes * Geraldo Magela * Gilberto Carvalho * Gilmar Machado * Gleisi Hoffmann * Guido Mantega * Guilherme Cassel * Hamilton Pereira * Henrique Fontana * Humberto Costa * Iara Bernardi * Ideli Salvatti * Iriny Lopes * Jair Meneguelli * Jaques Wagner * Jilmar Tatto * João Coser * João da Costa * João Magno * João Paulo Cunha * João Pedro * João Vaccari Neto * Jorge Bittar * Jorge Viana * José Barroso Pimentel * José de Abreu * José Dirceu * José Eduardo Cardozo * José Eduardo Dutra * José Genoino * José Mentor * José Nobre Guimarães * Josias Gomes * Lindberg Farias * Luiz Barretto Filho * Luiz Dulci * Luiz Eduardo Greenhalgh * Luiz Gushiken * Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva * Luiz Marinho * Luiz Paulo Barreto * Luiz Sérgio * Luizianne Lins * Marcelo Déda * Márcia Lopes * Márcia Tiburi * Márcio Thomaz Bastos * Marco Aurélio Garcia * Marco Maia * Maria da Conceição Tavares * Maria do Rosário * Marilena Chaui * Mário Lago * Mário Pedrosa * Marisa Letícia Lula da Silva * Matilde Ribeiro * Maurício Rands * Maurício Soares * Miguel Rossetto * Nelson Pellegrino * Nilcéia Freire * Odair Cunha * Olívio Dutra * Patrus Ananias * Paul Singer * Paulo Bernardo * Paulo Garcia * Paulo Paim * Paulo Pimenta * Paulo Teixeira * Paulo Vannuchi * Pedro Wilson * Perseu Abramo * Professor Luizinho * Raimundo Angelim * Raul Filho * Raul Pont * Reginaldo Lopes * Ricardo Berzoini * Roberto Sobrinho * Rui Falcão * Rui Costa * Stela Farias * Sebastião Almeida * Sérgio Buarque de Holanda * Sibá Machado * Tarso Genro * Telma de Souza * Tião Viana * Vicentinho * Virgílio Guimarães * Vladimir Palmeira * Waldir Pires * Wellington Dias * Zeca do PT ; Ex-membros * Alessandro Molon * Ana Júlia Carepa * Ângela Portela * Anthony Garotinho * Antonio Palocci * Augusto Botelho * Babá * Carlos Minc * Chico Alencar * Cristovam Buarque * Delcídio do Amaral * Delúbio Soares * Eduardo Jorge * Elismar Prado * Hélio Bicudo * Heloísa Helena * João Paulo Lima e Silva * José Luiz Datena * José Nery Azevedo * Luciana Genro * Luiza Erundina * Marcelo Freixo * Marcos Rolim * Maria Luíza Fontenele * Marina Silva * Marinor Brito * Marta Suplicy * Plínio de Arruda Sampaio * Serys Slhessarenko * Silvio Pereira * Soninha Francine * Walter Pinheiro Controvérsias Em pesquisa de opinião sobre corrupção e política realizada em dezembro de 2015 pelo Datafolha, o Partido dos Trabalhadores foi considerado o partido com maior número de políticos corruptos. Enquanto 59% dos entrevistados consideraram que a maioria dos políticos do PT seriam corruptos, esse índice ficou em 44% para o PMDB e 38% para o PSDB. Com base em dados divulgados pelo Tribunal Superior Eleitoral, o Movimento de Combate à Corrupção Eleitoral divulgou um balanço, em 4 de outubro de 2007, com os partidos com maior número de parlamentares cassados por corrupção entre os anos de 2000 e 2007. O PT aparece em nono lugar na lista, com 10 cassações, atrás do DEM, PMDB e PSDB, PP, PTB, PDT, PR e PPS. No ano de 2005, o penúltimo ano da gestão do PT, membros do partido viram-se envolvidos em várias acusações de corrupção que passaram a ter grande repercussão após denúncias do então deputado federal e ex-presidente do PTB, Roberto Jefferson (envolvido em um escândalo de corrupção nos Correios), sobre um suposto esquema de pagamento de propina a parlamentares, que denominou "mensalão". As acusações do deputado no Conselho de Ética e Decoro Parlamentar da Câmara dos Deputados do Brasil culminaram no afastamento do então Ministro-chefe da Casa Civil, José Dirceu, na instalação da CPMI dos Correios e em várias acusações em sequência, que provocaram a saída do presidente do PT José Genoíno e o pedido de licença de vários membros da cúpula do partido. Dentre estes, os principais nomes eram os de Silvio Pereira, que era secretário-geral nacional do PT e saiu por ter ganho um veículo de uma empresa privada que havia vencido uma licitação, e Delúbio Soares, ex-tesoureiro do partido, que foi expulso do partido. Após o escândalo do mensalão, o deputado federal José Dirceu teve seu mandato cassado pelo plenário da Câmara.Jose Dirceu recorre ao STF para recuperar mandato por Eisenhower, (2006)Por 293 votos a 192, Dirceu tem mandato cassado pela Câmara e perde direitos políticos por 10 anos na UOL (2005) O relator da CPI concluiu: "Houve recebimento de vantagens indevidas por parlamentares e dirigentes partidários com periodicidade variável, mas constante em 2002 e em 2003. Chame-se a isso mensalão quem quiser; chame-se a isso quinzenão quem quiser; chame-se a isso semanão quem quiser",Folha Online, 18 de novembro de 2005: Por 23 assinaturas, CPI do Mensalão chega ao fim citando o relatório final de Ibrahim Abi-Ackel (PP-MG). O PT defende a tese de que o crime cometido foi o de caixa dois e não o da compra de deputados. A respeito disso, o Presidente Lula declarou, em entrevista na França, no mês de julho de 2005, que "O que o PT fez do ponto de vista eleitoral é o que é feito no Brasil sistematicamente. Eu acho que as pessoas não pensaram direito no que estavam fazendo, porque o PT tem, na ética, uma das suas marcas mais extraordinárias. E não é por causa do erro de um dirigente ou de outro que você pode dizer que o PT está envolvido em corrupção."Folha Online, 7 de novembro de 2005: Lula diz que caixa dois é "intolerável" e critica Delúbio Em setembro de 2006, surge um novo escândalo, chamado de "Crise do Dossiê", envolvendo pessoas próximas ao presidente Lula e ao senador Aloizio Mercadante, respectivamente candidatos à Presidência da República e ao governo de São Paulo, que pretendiam comprar, com 1,7 milhão de reais em dinheiro vivo, de origem duvidosa, um dossiê que supostamente vincularia o candidato José Serra com o escândalo das sanguessugas. No final, o Tribunal Superior Eleitoral (TSE) inocentou, por unanimidade, o presidente Lula. Também foram inocentados o ex-ministro da Justiça Márcio Thomaz Bastos; o presidente nacional do PT, Ricardo Berzoini; o empresário Valdebran Padilha; o advogado Gedimar Passos; e o ex-assessor da Presidência Freud Godoy.[http://noticias.terra.com.br/brasil/interna/0,,OI1572533-EI7896,00.html CABRAL, Maria Clara. ''Dossiê Vedoin: TSE inocenta Lula e aliados. Redação Terra, Terra Nws, 24/04/2007 20h40][http://www.estadao.com.br/ultimas/nacional/noticias/2007/abr/24/371.htm TSE conclui que não há provas contra Lula no caso dossiê. O Estado de S. Paulo. 24 de abril de 2007.] Por sua vez, o plenário do STF decidiu arquivar o inquérito contra o senador Aloizio Mercadante (PT-SP) por falta de provas.[http://www1.folha.uol.com.br/folha/brasil/ult96u91087.shtml STF arquiva inquérito contra Mercadante no caso dossiê.Brasil, Folha Online, 11/04/2007, 16h35] O principal marco dos escândalos de corrupção no PT é o grande número de envolvidos na liderança do partido, do que não se tinha notícia até a crise do Mensalão. Em 1° de fevereiro de 2008, a Ministra da Igualdade Racial Matilde Ribeiro, também filiada ao partido, pediu demissão do cargo por conta dos gastos irregulares com o ´cartão de crédito corporativo de seu gabinete. Outro escândalo envolve o ex-ministro Antonio Palocci, que, segundo a Folha de S.Paulo, aumentou seu patrimônio em 20 vezes em quatro anos, sendo que uma grande parcela do seu enriquecimento se deu nos dois meses subsequentes às eleições presidenciais de 2010. Acusado de tráfico de influência, se viu muito próximo de sofrer a investigação de uma Comissão Parlamentar de Inquérito (CPI) no Senado, o que possivelmente causaria um grande abalo no governo de sua presidenta Dilma Rousseff. Palocci enviou explicações para a evolução patrimonialPalocci envia novas explicações à Procuradoria sobre patrimônio por Nathalia Passarinho publicado pelo "O Globo" (2011) e, após analisar os documentos apresentados pelo ministro, o procurador-geral da República, Roberto Gurgel, determinou o arquivamento das representações, pedindo a abertura de inquérito para investigar a evolução patrimonial do ministro.PGR arquiva pedido de investigação sobre evolução patrimonial de Palocci por Débora Santos publicado pelo "O Globo" (2011) Palocci pediu afastamento do cargo em 7 de junho de 2011.Ministro Antonio Palocci pede afastamento do cargo, G1, 07 de Junho de 2011] Em setembro de 2017, desfiliou-se do partido.Palocci pede desfiliação do PT e diz que Lula sucumbiu ao pior da política; PT aceita pedido UOL Notícias, 26/9/2017 Durante o governo do PT, houve uma concentração da grande mídia, privilegiando os empresários já estabelecidos, principalmente no ramo de radiodifusão. O mais recente escândalo, conhecido como Petrolão, envolve pagamento de propina para empresários, políticos do PT, e políticos de outros partidos de dinheiro desviado da Petrobras juntamente com empreiteiros em licitações das principais refinarias brasileiras. O esquema de propina e desvio de recursos da estatal é investigado pela força-tarefa da Operação Lava Jato. Em maio de 2018, após José Dirceu ser novamente preso, o trio (Lula, Palocci e Dirceu) do Partido dos Trabalhadores, que comandou o país no primeiro governo Lula está preso. Dirceu foi chefe da casa Civil de 2003 a 2005, e Palocci foi Ministro da Fazenda de 2003 a 2006. A época, Dirceu e Palocci eram cotados como possíveis sucessores de Lula. Antonio Palocci, foi o responsável por pavimentar o caminho entre o governo e o mercado financeiro. Depois de sair incólume do processo do mensalão, foi atingido por suspeitas de corrupção. Já Dirceu, trabalhou na interlocução do Executivo com deputados e senadores em busca da aprovação de projetos e na garantia da governabilidade. Ver também * Lista de partidos políticos do Brasil * Movimento dos Trabalhadores Sem Teto (MTST) Bibliografia * ALMEIDA, Jorge, CANCELLI, Vitória e VIEIRA, Maria Alice (Org.). Resoluções de Encontros e Congressos do Partido dos Trabalhadores. Ed. Fundação Perseu Abramo, 1998. 1a Reimpressão, 2000. * AMARAL, Oswaldo E. do.'' A estrela não é mais vermelha: as mudanças do programa petista nos anos 1990''. São Paulo, Garçoni, 2003. * ANDERSON, Perry [http://novosestudos.uol.com.br/acervo/acervo_artigo.asp?idMateria=1445 O Brasil de Lula. Revista Novos Estudos. Novembro 2011.] * ANGELO, Vitor Amorim de; VILLA, Marco Antonio. O Partido dos Trabalhadores e a política brasileira (1980-2006): uma história revisitada. São Carlos: EdUFSCar/FAPESP, 2009. * AZEVEDO, Clovis Buenoi de. Leninismo e social-democracia: uma investigação sobre o projeto político do Partido dos Trabalhadores. São Paulo, USP/FFLCH, 1981. 253 f. (Dissertação de mestrado) * AZEVEDO, Reinaldo; O País dos Petralhas. Record, 2008. * BENJAMIN, César - "Pisavam nos astros, distraídos…", Folha de S.Paulo, 30 de novembro de 2005. * BERBEL, M.R. Partido dos Trabalhadores: tradição e ruptura na esquerda brasileira (1978-1980). São Paulo, 1991. Dissertação (Mestrado). Universidade de São Paulo. * COELHO, Eurelino. Uma esquerda para o capital: Crise do Marxismo e Mudanças nos Projetos Políticos dos Grupos Dirigentes do PT (1979-1998). Tese (Doutorado em História) - Universidade Federal Fluminense, Niterói, 2005. 549 p. (Publicada como livro: ) * FURTADO, Olavo Henrique Pudenci. Trajetos e perspectiva social-democratas: do modelo europeu para o PSDB e o PT no Brasil. Campinas, Unicamp/IFCH, 1996. 158 f. (Dissertação de mestrado) * GADOTTI, M.; PEREIRA, O. Para que PT: Origem, Projeto e Consolidação do Partido dos Trabalhadores. São Paulo, Cortez, 1989. * KECK, Margareth E. - PT: a lógica da diferença: o Partido dos Trabalhadores na construção da democracia brasileira. São Paulo, Ática, 1991. * GUIMARÃES, Juarez Rocha. Claro enigma: o PT e a tradição socialista. Campinas, 1990. Dissertação (mestrado). Universidade de Campinas. * LEAL, Paulo Roberto Figueira. "O PT e o Dilema da Representação Política - Os deputados federais são representantes de quem?". Rio de Janeiro, Editora FGV,2005, ISBN 85-225-0502-0 . * MENEGOZZO, Carlos Henrique Metidieri; KAREPOVS, Dainis; MACIEL, Aline Fernanda; SILVA, Patrícia Rodrigues da; CESAR, Rodrigo. Partido dos Trabalhadores: bibliografia comentada (1978-2002). São Paulo: Editora Fundação Perseu Abramo, 2013. 413 p. * MENEGUELLO, Rachel. PT: a formação de um partido, 1979-1982. Rio de Janeiro, Paz e Terra, 1989. * OLIVEIRA, Francisco de. "O Ornitorrinco", posfácio a Crítica à Razão Dualista, Boitempo Editorial, São Paulo, 2003 * * POMAR, Valter, org., Socialismo ou Barbárie: Documentos da Articulação de Esquerda. S.Paulo, Editora Viramundo,2000. * SINGER, André. “Raizes sociais e ideológicas do lulismo”. Revista Novos Estudos CEBRAP nº 85, novembro 2009. * SOUZA, Marco Antônio de. Da esquerda revolucionária pré-64 ao PT: continuidades e rupturas. São Paulo, 1995. Dissertação (Mestrado). Universidade de São Paulo * VOIGT, Leo. A formação do PT: esboço de reconstrução histórica. Porto Alegre, 1990. Dissertação (Mestrado). Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul. Ligações externas * * * * * * * * *